It was Love
by iwha
Summary: "I now realized the feeling I felt that fated day, it was love."


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own POT nor the song 'Diary' by Bread. It's owned by their respective owners and creators._

**A/N:** Hiya! It's been a while. I think I'm going to stick to One-shots for now while re-editing a few of my stories. Ciao.

* * *

_I found a Diary underneath a tree,_

_And started reading about me._

_The words she'd written took me by surprise,_

_You'll never read them in her eyes._

"Hmm…? What's this?"

I saw a book lying underneath the Sakura Tree in park. I picked it up and looked at its covers and saw none that says who the owner is. I shrugged sat down underneath said tree and flipped the book open. I read the first paragraph of book and I was wrong. It was a diary, not a book, and this one belongs to a Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Hmm…. The name rings a bell but I can't point out where I've heard that name before. I shrugged it off again and read a bit more about the diary. I was surprised that the person that this Ryuuzaki Sakuno mentions is, eerily but not that creepy enough is, somehow, an accurate description of me.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno… Ryuuzaki Sakuno… It's really very familiar…. Ryuuzak– Ah! That's Ryuuzaki-kantoku of Seigaku's granddaughter! I saw her once during the nationals when I was in middle school. My face darkened, that's when we lost our supposedly 3-year winning streak. I lost to that so-called super rookie Echizen Ryoma. But bygones are bygones. It's been years already, and I can't really hold a grudge against him, or her. I smiled slightly. I'm already in college about to finish my degree in medicine here in Kanagawa. Funny, life can be funny.

I slightly closed the book, but I left my right thumb to where I was reading as a bookmark, and looked at the cover again. Should I? Or Should I not return this? Don't get me wrong, I'm not a nosy person and I respect other people and their privacy. It's just that…. what she'd written here, it's very intriguing. I heaved a deep sigh. I put the diary in my sling bag and gone home.

* * *

_They said that she had found,_

_The love she'd waited before._

_Wouldn't you know it?_

_She wouldn't show it._

"Seiichi, what's that?"

I looked up from where I was reading and saw my best friend Genichirou with an eyebrow raised. I bet he's curious to what I am reading. Or rather that I'm reading. I'm not really a fan of books like Yagyuu does, but I do enjoy reading some… If it's about gardening or paintings, but that's rare enough as it is.

"Why, it's a book Genichirou"

A little teasing wouldn't hurt. He gave me a look. The look of exasperation whenever he disciplines the Rikkai regulars before, I chuckled at that.

"Yes I can see that. But what _is_ it? I know you since we were children, Seiichi. And I know that you wouldn't suddenly have an interest with books like Yagyuu does. So, what is it?"

I chuckled some more before explaining to him what it really is and how I've been reading this since about 3 days ago. As expected, he shook his head in disbelief and told me to bring it back to the owner. I smiled and nodded that I will return it. We played a few matches in tennis before parting ways.

What he didn't know is that, I'm afraid to give the diary back. For some reason or another, I'm dreading that day to come. It's stupid and dumb, I know, but…. I don't know. Through her writings, I feel like I'm getting to know her more and more, it's as if I'm with her. I can feel her emotions, happy, sad, angry, upset, everything. I want to see her in person. But I'm scared.

* * *

_When she confronted with the writing there, __  
simply pretended not to care.  
I passed it off as just in keeping with  
her total disconcerting air_

It's raining. Hard. Damn! I'm now stuck in the train station here in Tokyo and I don't have one umbrella nor do I have anyone I know. Most, if not all, of the people I know are former rival players in tennis during middle school. I don't want to ask for their help either. Don't get me wrong, I'm not getting too proud, it's just that….. It's a bit awkward asking a former rival for help that's all. I couldn't even call Genichirou or Renji. Tsk. Argh! I combed my hair in frustration. Of all days! It has to rain today! Someone tapped me from my shoulder. I turned around and was about to shout at the person, when I froze. It's a girl with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

"A-ano….. Are you okay?"

I just stood there, gaping like an idiot for a moment, but I quickly remembered my manners and apologized for my behavior.

"I'm fine. It's just" I sighed and combed my hair in frustration again. "I was about to see someone… unfortunately not today."

She nodded and we sat there in one of the benches at the station and talked while waiting for the rain to stop. I learned that she's a resident here in Tokyo, in Seishun City to be more specific, and talked about a lot of things. We both have a lot of things in common; we're both interested in tennis and gardening, among other things. As we talked on and on, I got to know her better. We both laugh at past memories, a bit solemn about some and other silly things. There's something in her hand, I just ignored it.

* * *

_And though she tried to hide__  
the love that she denied,  
wouldn't you know it, she wouldn't show it._

Then I realized, she's very similar to Ryuuzaki Sakuno, and, to satisfy my curiosity, I asked her name. She smiled and told me her name. I'm surprised and glad to meet her in person. She asked me why and, with a bit hesitation, I eventually told her that I found her diary in Kanagawa once. I was going to return it to her today. I smiled apologetically with my hand rubbing my neck. She giggled, ah… it felt nice to the ears.

I took the diary from the bag and gave it to her. She took it from my hands and smiled, thanking me for returning it to him. I smiled back and told her it was no big deal. We then realized that the rain has stopped and the sun has lit up once again. Because I don't want to waste the opportunity of both being here in Tokyo and losing my only company, I asked her if she could show me around and since I'm rarely out of Kanagawa, I want to go sightseeing for a bit before going home. She smiled and said yes.

* * *

_And as I go through my life, I will give to her my wife__  
all the sweet things that I can find._

We talked some more while she guided me throughout the day. We mostly talked about what everything comes in mind. I've never been this close to a person before. Genichirou and Renji are my closest friends, and the rest of the ex-regulars to some extent, and I've gone to a few relationships before, but never this. It was never like this.

I've never felt like this before. I looked at her smiling face; it made me feel warm, so warm, inside. But there's this question. The question on who is the guy she kept on talking about in her diary. It suddenly made me feel cold, so cold. Like someone pour icy water on me. Waking me up from this sweet dream and it worked. The reality suddenly sunk in, drowning me along with the dream.

* * *

_I found her diary underneath a tree. __  
And started reading about me.  
The words began stick and tears to flow.  
Her meaning now was clear to see._

My palms are suddenly sweaty and a bit twitchy, my throat dry. I suddenly felt more nervous than my surgery in middle school before. I gulped hard. I heaved a deep breath and asked Sakuno-chan, (I asked her if I could call her that, she said she didn't mind.) if we should rest for a while. She nodded in understanding and we both sat on a bench nearby. We're in the middle of the town plaza and near the water fountain. We were silent for a few moments, but for me it was much longer than that. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and silently and deeply heaved a sigh. I look at her in the eyes and asked her on who was the guy she was talking about on the diary.

* * *

_The love she'd waited for was someone else not me__  
wouldn't you know it, she wouldn't show it._

She blushed and stammered her answer. She smiled a smile I now realized that I want her to smile for me. She showed me a ring. The 'something' that I consciously ignored, it was given to her by her fiancée. It made me sink some more.

* * *

_And as I go through my life, I will wish for her his wife__  
all the sweet things that she can find  
all the sweet things they can find_

It's been almost five years since then, I was invited by her in their wedding. I almost declined the offer, but I couldn't refuse her. In the entire wedding, I could see her glowing and radiating with happiness and love for both that day and for her soon to be husband. I choked back the lump forming in my throat and the sinking feeling in my gut as she got near her groom, who also radiates happiness that he'll be with her. Her happiness is all that matters, nothing more.

I held my breath as I watched them exchange their vows and kissed, sealing their fates to be entwined together for life. She looked at him like how I want her to look at me. I clapped my hands, greeting and wishing the newlyweds all the happiness and love they could have, they both thanked me. I watched them during their first dance, he held her like how I hold her in my dreams. He looked at her in his blue eyes with love, and she in her brown eyes returned with equal fervor. I could only dream to share that look with her. They danced together, hand in hand, with all the love and happiness they could have. She's now his, body, mind and soul; and he to her. She's now his to love, cherish and bounded for a lifetime, through thick and thin. She's now Mrs. Shuusuke Fuji.

I now realized the feeling I felt that fated day, it was love.

* * *

What do you think?


End file.
